Toys
There are 138 gachapon toys in total. They can be obtained from GachaBoy near Yori's store in Mushroom Village, GachaBoy 9000 near the Great Mart in the Great City, or from GachaBoy 2000 in Yukiyama near Pakku's Store. You need a Gacha Ticket to get these toys. Tickets can be obtained as daily gifts, purchasing 3 tickets for 300 carrots from Yori's store, or 5 tickets for 500 in the Great City or Yukiyama. Item Directory These items can be obtained from GachaBoy: These items can be obtained from GachaBoy 9000: These items can be obtained from GachaBoy 2000: These items can be obtained from GachaBoy 64: Item Catalogue Mecha Toys Dispensed by: GachaBoy Toggle item details Balloons Dispensed by: GachaBoy Toggle item details Astronaut Toys Dispensed by: GachaBoy 9000 Toggle item details Food Jars Dispensed by: GachaBoy Toggle item details Eggs Dispensed by: GachaBoy Toggle item details Boxes Dispensed by: GachaBoy Toggle item details Teapots Dispensed by: GachaBoy Toggle item details Plants Dispensed by: GachaBoy Toggle item details Fast Foods Dispensed by: GachaBoy 9000 Toggle item details Animal Eggs Dispensed by: GachaBoy Toggle item details Dice Dispensed by: GachaBoy Toggle item details Plushies Dispensed by: GachaBoy Toggle item details Mask Dispensed by: GachaBoy Toggle item details Soft Toy Dispensed by: GachaBoy Toggle item details Mushroom Cats Dispensed by: GachaBoy Toggle item details Books Dispensed by: GachaBoy Toggle item details Wooden Toys Dispensed by: GachaBoy Toggle item details Fruit Charms Dispensed by: GachaBoy Toggle item details Origami Dispensed by: GachaBoy Toggle item details Ninja Toys Dispensed by: GachaBoy Toggle item details Drinks Dispensed by: GachaBoy Toggle item details Rice Foods Dispensed by: GachaBoy 9000 Toggle item details Bread Foods Dispensed by: GachaBoy Toggle item details Jewel Dispensed by: GachaBoy Toggle item details Fans Dispensed by: GachaBoy 2000 Toggle item details Fishes Dispensed by: GachaBoy 2000 Toggle item details Snow Globes Dispensed by: GachaBoy 2000 Toggle item details Cups Dispensed by: GachaBoy 2000 Toggle item details Alcohol Barrels Dispensed by: GachaBoy 2000 Toggle item details Animals Dispensed by: GachaBoy 2000 Toggle item details Ice Cream Cones Dispensed by: GachaBoy 2000 Toggle item details Birds Dispensed by: GachaBoy 2000 Toggle item details Chess Pieces Dispensed by: GachaBoy 64 Toggle item details Fruit Dispensed by: GachaBoy 64 Toggle item details Musical Instruments Dispensed by: GachaBoy 64 Toggle item details Dinosaurs Dispensed by: GachaBoy 64 Toggle item details Mushrooms Dispensed by: GachaBoy 64 Toggle item details Other These items are not in the game and cannot be found. They were found in the files, possibly as practice or for fun. Toggle item details Tips and Tricks To find the rare toys, wait for Gachaboy, Gachboy 2000, or Gachaboy 64 to have a gold ball showing inside of them. It can take up to 20 tickets sometimes for it to fall out. The Gachboy 9000 has a small window that you can see if there is a rare toy, or you can use the camera to see inside.. Here is a common blue toy capsule versus a rare gold toy capsule .